The exhaust control devices commercially available, approach the gas flow control problem by offering appropriate sized units that are not adjustable, and offer no means of scavenging exhaust gases by adjustable resonance wave tuning. Flow rate and noise (decibel) control are coupled with one adjustment, thus when noise is reduced so is the flow rate.